Such Eros
by Mari May
Summary: Yuri está tentando descobrir o que realmente sente por Victor, até que o patinador russo lhe faz um convite inesperado! - Victuri / Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Katsuki * Shounen-ai, Lime, Yaoi, 16 anos *


_Yuri, que tipo de intimidade você quer que eu tenha com você?_

Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que Victor questionara isso, mas tal pergunta ainda ressoava na mente do tímido patinador.

Para falar a verdade, Yuri nunca pensara, de fato, em qualquer tipo de relação que poderia ter com Victor; afinal, até pouco tempo atrás, o charmoso russo era "apenas" um ídolo do qual ele jamais pensou que poderia ser tão próximo um dia. Por onze anos, ele foi sua maior inspiração, e isso bastava.

Porém, agora... Lá estava ele: Victor Nikiforov em carne e osso, sem a barreira de uma tela separando-os. O ídolo tornara-se técnico, numa sucessão de coincidências que teriam feito Yuri surtar e desistir de vez da patinação no gelo, mas Victor tinha o dom de acalmá-lo e incentivá-lo.

Lembrava-se do tempo passando, das declarações de meninas bonitas e simpáticas do colégio, às quais ele sempre dava uma resposta negativa. Primeiro por pensar em Yuko, a amiga de infância por quem tivera uma queda durante anos; em seguida, seu coração apertava e ele pensava em Victor, seu ídolo a milhas de distância, que provavelmente nunca saberia de sua existência. Mas por que também pensar em Victor nessas horas? Nunca entendera. Apenas sabia que havia algo diferente em seu coração, algo que o impedia de se declarar para Yuko enquanto ela ainda estava solteira, e, ao mesmo tempo, de dar uma chance a outras meninas. Contudo, isso não era um problema, pois o foco na patinação já lhe tomava o tempo para viver qualquer romance.

 _Então, é namorado. Farei o meu melhor._

Assim que, após opções mais "puras", o homem de cabelo prateado deduziu que o moreno preferia vê-lo como namorado, este literalmente pulou de susto e explicou que apenas queria Victor sendo ele mesmo. Não afirmou nem negou nada. E o russo educadamente respeitou sua evasiva, prometendo fazer seu melhor ao treiná-lo.

Entretanto, Yuri já estava, aos poucos, tomando consciência de como enxergava Victor: ao dançar sobre o amor Eros, seus pensamentos estavam no técnico. E, na história que este lhe passara, Yuri não queria ser quem cortejava, e sim o cortejado. Deslizava pelo gelo e rodopiava entregando-se à sedução do galanteador da história – que, em sua mente, só podia ser Victor.

A convivência com o famoso patinador apenas reforçava seus sentimentos recém-descobertos: o dito cujo sempre conseguia provocá-lo e fazer seu rosto ganhar todos os tons de vermelho possíveis, para logo em seguida conversar sobre patinação ou banalidades da vida, dando-lhe espaço para se recompor.

Mas... Até onde Yuri queria manter tal espaço?

Eis que, numa das pausas do treino, Victor subitamente o encara e diz:

\- Yuuuriiiii... Hoje, você pode começar a me pagar por ser seu técnico!

O mais jovem arregala os olhos, confuso.

\- Mas Victor... Eu imagino que seu preço seja alto, e eu não tenho dinh-

O outro coloca o indicador sobre seus lábios, calando-o.

\- Não estou falando de dinheiro... Não por enquanto. – explica, sorrindo gentilmente – Quero que você vá num encontro comigo!

\- Q-q-quêêêêê?! – ele cora no mesmo instante.

\- Yuri... – sua mão pousa sobre o rosto assustado – Não vou forçá-lo a nada. Mas não posso mais negar o quanto você... Mexe comigo. E algo me diz que... É recíproco.

O moreno pisca rapidamente em poucos segundos, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais forte.

Os exuberantes olhos azuis o fitavam, numa paciência que Yuri agradecia mentalmente que tivessem.

Então, respirando profundamente, respondeu:

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou com você.

\- Obaaa! – empolgado, ele abraça Yuri – Vou te levar num lugar especial!

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Yuri tomou o banho mais longo de sua vida. E, pela primeira vez, preocupou-se demais com a roupa que usaria.

"Ele não disse o tipo de lugar que vamos, então não sei se uso algo mais elegante ou casual...", pensava. "Se bem que ELE está sempre elegante, e eu... Bom, sempre 'eu', com roupas nada chamativas."

Acabou escolhendo uma blusa azul-marinho de manga curta, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis preto. Passou um perfume que encontrou nas coisas do pai, para se sentir mais maduro – lógicas de Yuri – e deixou o cabelo um pouco mais arrumado do que o costumeiro desalinhado. Por fim, optou pelas lentes de contato em vez dos óculos.

Seus pais estavam curiosos para saber por que ele estava tão preocupado com a aparência se só ia "dar uma volta com Victor" (foi o que dissera). Ele andava de um lado para o outro da sala, imaginando possíveis desfechos para aquele famigerado encontro.

De repente, Victor surgiu naquele típico porte de lorde, usando uma camisa branca de manga comprida e gola V, calça jeans e um par de botas marrons.

\- Preparado?

\- A-acho que sim!

O russo virou-se para os pais e disse:

\- Prometo trazer o pequeno Yuri em segurança! Boa noite!

\- Hã... Boa noite! – ambos responderam, entreolhando-se confusos, mas ao mesmo tempo divertindo-se com a agitação do filho, que se despediu acenando a cabeça.

Victor fez sinal para um táxi e deu o nome de um restaurante de frutos do mar que tinha uma varanda exclusiva com mesas em frente à praia.

\- Esse restaurante não é tão caro... – Yuri comentou.

\- De acordo com minhas pesquisas, não é mesmo. Assim você se sente mais confortável, não?

\- S-sim... Obrigado. – ele ficou feliz por Victor não impor que pagaria tudo, pois se sentiria mal com isso.

Contudo, logo o silêncio instalou-se dentro do veículo. O nervosismo do patinador japonês estava começando a falar mais alto, e ele desviou o olhar de seu técnico. Até que, de repente, sentiu a mão de Victor sobre a sua, segurando-a suavemente.

Quando fitou o homem ao seu lado, este olhava pela janela, estranhamente sério.

Talvez, a seu modo, ele também estivesse nervoso, mas querendo passar tranquilidade a Yuri, assumidamente inexperiente no campo afetivo.

"Será que o Victor já saiu com muita gente? Sendo famoso e bonito assim...", pensou, sacudindo a cabeça logo em seguida. "Aaah, droga! Não quero pensar nisso. Não importa. O que importa é que ele está comigo agora. Não é?"

\- O que houve, Yuri?

Aquela voz aveludada despertou-lhe de seus devaneios.

\- N-nada... Só estou pensando no que vamos comer e lembrei de uma coisa que não gosto! Hehehe...

\- Hum... Entendo. – de repente, Victor sorri com malícia.

\- Hã? Que cara é essa?

\- Lembrei de coisas que eu adoraria "comer".

Ele pisca um dos olhos para Yuri, que ruboriza, sem muita certeza se entendeu o duplo sentido, até que sente o polegar de Victor roçando sua mão e um leve arrepio percorre sua pele.

Após alguns minutos, enfim chegaram ao local.

Victor havia reservado uma mesa na varanda, à qual foram conduzidos por uma garçonete, onde a brisa marítima trazia uma temperatura agradável.

A garçonete mostrou o cardápio, e eles pediram um prato simples de sashimi e salada; para beber, um saquê especial da casa, sem muito álcool por Yuri não estar acostumado.

Os pedidos foram anotados, e o casal foi deixado a sós.

Victor dobrou os braços sobre a mesa e, sem pestanejar, perguntou:

\- Por que mentiu para mim?

\- ...hã?

\- O que você pensou que te deixou incomodado?

\- Eu... Já falei e...

O típico sorriso sarcástico surgiu no rosto do patinador russo.

\- Yuri, você é um péssimo mentiroso.

O moreno suspirou, reconhecendo que, de fato, era péssimo nisso.

\- Não foi por querer... Eu só... Bem, você usou a palavra "encontro", e... Eu nunca fui a um.

\- Sim, eu sei. E...?

\- Aí eu só... Pensei... Pensei em quantos encontros você pode ter tido! – ele fecha os olhos, envergonhado.

\- Hum... – Victor apoia um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa e o rosto sobre a mão, ainda sorrindo – Isso é tão relevante assim?

\- Não, não exatamente! É que eu fico meio... Inseguro, sei lá. – ele coça a cabeça, procurando as melhores palavras – Mas também faz pouco tempo que passei a te ver "assim", sabe? Você... Você sempre foi um ídolo pra mim. Um ídolo distante que talvez eu jamais conhecesse, conversasse, tocasse... E, agora... Todo esse tempo com você... Parece que estou sonhando acordado. Ainda não consigo acreditar!

Victor ri baixinho, fitando Yuri com ternura.

\- O que eu mais gosto em você é essa sua sinceridade, Yuri. Cada sentimento fica evidente em seu rosto. Claro que, às vezes, isso pode trazer problemas, mas... Para mim, que aprendi a esconder tantas emoções pela "postura profissional" que precisava manter, é fascinante estar com alguém tão espontâneo. – com ambas as mãos, ele levanta a mão direita de Yuri sobre a mesa – Sou muito grato por ter te conhecido. Com você, consigo resgatar meu lado mais espontâneo. – ele beija a mão do moreno, que ruboriza com o gesto.

\- Victor, eu... Também me sinto grato pela chance de te conhecer melhor, e não só pelo o que a mídia fala. Você tem uma confiança impressionante... E, com você por perto, parece que consigo ser mais confiante também.

\- Hehe... Acho ótimo que façamos tão bem um ao outro. – ele leva a mão ao queixo – Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta... Devo ter saído com umas dez pessoas, no máximo. No meio artístico, é difícil distinguir quem realmente se interessa em saber quem você é ou só quer se aproveitar de você.

\- "Pessoas"?

\- Sim. Sou bissexual. Saí com homens e mulheres.

\- Hum...

\- E você?

\- Eu... Nunca pensei muito nisso... Mas, pelo visto, também sou. Passei anos gostando da Yuko, minha amiga de infância. Ela me fazia tão bem... Mas, ainda assim, a gente passava boa parte do tempo falando de você. E eu nunca tive coragem de me declarar pra ela. No fim das contas, acho que o que mais me interessava era... Acompanhar a sua carreira e tentar ser um patinador profissional. – confessou.

\- Olha só...! Assim me sinto honrado! – seus olhos brilharam, emocionados, e Yuri sorriu, ainda vermelho.

Começaram a conversar sobre outros tópicos: Victor contava sobre a Rússia e suas viagens, e Yuri contava sobre mais lugares do Japão que ele deveria conhecer, prometendo levá-lo um dia. Também falaram um pouco sobre suas famílias, filmes favoritos... Nunca faltava assunto. Mesmo quando a comida e o saquê chegaram, divertiam-se divagando juntos.

De sobremesa, pediram uma taça enorme de sorvete. E então, satisfeitos, resolveram caminhar pela praia, sentindo a maresia.

Minutos depois, avistaram uma enorme pedra que, por sorte, estava vazia. Poderiam subir e se sentar, mais próximos do mar do que quando estavam no restaurante.

Quando se acomodaram, um ao lado do outro, Yuri murmurou:

\- Caramba... Esqueci que aqui faria mais frio, e eu não trouxe nenhum casaco.

\- Ah, não seja por isso! – Victor praticamente se jogou em cima do rapaz, que gritou e se desequilibrou, caindo para trás com os braços de Victor em volta de seu pescoço.

\- Ei... Victor, você está bem?!

\- Hahahahaha... Eu que te derrubo e você pergunta se EU estou bem? – ele comenta, rindo entre o ombro e o pescoço de Yuri, que paralisa ao sentir a respiração quente daquele homem contra sua pele.

\- Eu... Sou... Assim mesmo... – tentou responder, sendo difícil raciocinar.

Então, Victor sussurrou sensualmente contra seu ouvido:

\- Você... Passou mais perfume hoje, não passou? E um mais forte...

\- S-sim...

\- Foi para chamar minha atenção? – ele mordisca a orelha do rapaz, arrepiando-o – Mais do que antes?

\- Er...

Yuri não conseguia falar mais nada. Sentiu uma mão descendo e subindo pelo seu braço esquerdo. E, então, a língua de Victor começou a passear pelo seu pescoço, intercalando com mordidas que faziam a respiração do japonês falhar.

Logo as mordidas tornaram-se beijos, que seguiram do pescoço ao rosto, do rosto ao queixo, do queixo ao canto direito de sua boca. Victor encarou Yuri por alguns segundos, memorizando sua expressão corada e ávida por mais, e finalmente suas bocas se encontraram.

Beijava-o lentamente, sentindo a textura macia daquela boca que, até então, nunca conhecera outra. Sua língua deslizou suavemente por entre os lábios do rapaz, ansiando para tocar a dele, entrelaçando-se em beijos intensos e ardentes.

As mãos de Victor foram para o interior da blusa de Yuri, tateando seu abdômen e seu peito, e o corpo do moreno estremecia embaixo dele.

Yuri, numa impulsividade que agora lhe possuía, também colocou as mãos embaixo da blusa de Victor, sentindo o máximo que podia das costas do russo, até que suas mãos desceram além da cintura e apertaram a bunda do homem sobre si. Diante disso, Victor mordiscou o lábio inferior de Yuri, que gemeu baixo, em seguida lambendo e mordendo o queixo do russo.

Estavam cada vez mais ofegantes, beijando-se e tocando-se num desejo que apenas aumentava, como se o tempo tivesse parado ali mesmo.

Porém, Yuri assustou-se quando sentiu algo diferente de tudo o que já sentira antes e, acanhado, afastou o rosto de Victor.

Preocupado, este perguntou:

\- Tudo bem? Fui longe demais?

\- N-não é isso...

Yuri nunca havia ficado, literalmente, excitado, e não sabia como reagir.

Eles se encaravam, até que Victor percebeu que estava do mesmo jeito e disse:

\- Ah... Entendi. – ele beijou a testa de Victor e saiu de cima do rapaz, deitando-se ao seu lado – Para mim, já é natural, mas para você ainda é algo novo. Não tem problema. Logo você se acostuma. Seu tempo será o meu tempo.

\- O-obrigado... – ele engoliu em seco, menos constrangido.

Vivia uma sensação nova, um paradoxo entre medo e alegria. E aquele momento com Victor apenas fortaleceu essa sensação.

\- Acho que... Estou me apaixonando. – admitiu, fitando o céu estrelado.

\- ...como é?

\- AAAH! – só então percebeu que falara em voz alta – S-saiu sem querer!

Victor sorriu da forma mais gentil que ele já vira.

\- Se continuar tão espontâneo assim... Também vou me apaixonar ainda mais por você.

Após um beijo casto sobre os lábios de Yuri, o homem de cabelo prateado ajeitou-se de modo que o moreno pudesse deitar a cabeça sobre seu peito, para que ambos, juntos, admirassem o céu, satisfeitos apenas com a presença um do outro.

Até que...

\- Yuri?

\- Hum?

\- Depois disso, você nem sentiu mais frio, não é? Que safado... Despertou completamente seu lado Eros! Hahahahaha!

\- Aaaahhh, Victoooor...!

Ruborizado, Yuri escondeu o rosto com as mãos, enquanto Victor gargalhava e o abraçava ainda mais.

Eram, definitivamente, almas gêmeas destinadas a se encontrar, e esse amor ainda inspiraria belas performances de patinação no gelo.

* * *

 **Então, gente... Minha primeira fanfic desse anime MARAVILHOSO que é Yuri on Ice, e com esse ship que mal chegou e já ganhou nossos corações, haha! Espero que tenham gostado! VICTURI FOREVER S2**

 **Obs: fiz uma pequena edição porque uma amiga me lembrou que o Yuri tinha, sim, um crush na Yuko, então encaixei isso na história. ^^**


End file.
